Switched: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Elfera
Summary: A chance meeting changes Tobias Collen, and Ron Weasly's lives forever. Now everytime they close their eyes they will never know. Who they will be when they wake up.


**Ummm, so listen. The first two books are just going to be Hogwarts, and The Burrow, and stuff like that. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. So yeah. Enjoy this thingy mabober. Don't worry when The Prisiner of Azcaban comes into the picture. (Which is my favorite book, and movie.) Things will be Animorphs. Smiles. Well anyways I already know what I'm going to do for the end. Well anyways if you review, I'll give you a sneak peek of The Chamber of Secrets. That is if I can PM you, if I can't. I'm so sorry. You'll have to wait. But still review! Elfera loves reviews! In fact if you don't review. Elfera will be sad, and so will her coewriter! Say hi coewriter!**

**Jara Hamee: Hi!**

**You don't want to make Jara sad do you? SO REVIEW MY MINONS REVIEW! (Yes I just called you my minons. Get over it.) Wait! I just remembered something! I have to write the story before I force you to review! Silly Elfera is being silly. Listen the chapter titals are going to be what song I'm listening to when I start.**

**Disclaimer: Well I'm not smart enough to come up with Harry Potter, or his last name would be like Olienope, or something or other. I mean come on, I have an idea, and one of the charactor's last name is Timetodance. Pronouced Time to dance. Weird huh? Anyway I also don't own Animorphs. Once again I'm not smart enough. Even though I love these stories it doesn't mean I own them. **

**Chapter One: Mickey Mouse March**

When you have five kids to keep track of it's easy to lose one. That's what happened here. Ron was trailing a little behind his family when all the sudden people started moving, and blocking his way. Soon poor Ron was lost in King's Cross. He tried to find his family, or platform 9 3/4. Ron finally found a bench. He sat down, and had thoughts no eleven year old should have.

Okay so some kids who are... I don't have a word to explain. Well anyways while those thoughts were in his head who should appear to help? BIRDBOY BEFORE THE BIRD SO HE'S JUST BOY BUT SINCE THAT'S WEIRD WE'LL CALL HIM TOBIAS! ARE YOU SHOUTING THIS? I BET YOU ARE!

"Are you alright?" Tobias asked Ron. Ron looked up, and shook his head.

"I can't find my family."

"I could help if you like." Tobias said. Ron smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, okay how many people?"

"Six."

"How many females?"

"Two."

"Males."

"Four"

"Okay then I think I saw them. Come on." Tobias then led Ron this way, and that.

"My names Ron." Ron said after Tobias.

"Tobias" said well Tobias. "Ah found them!" And indeed Tobias had. Just a minute after the headcount, and she was freaking out. Good timing huh?

"Mom!" Ron said, and Mrs. Weasly relaxed. She rushed over, and gave Ron the hug. OF DEATH! Hahahahaha!

"Oh Ronnie" she said. "Thank goodness." It was that moment she remembered Harry Potter, and she noticed Tobis.

"I think I'll go now." Tobias said. The scene was making him uneasy.

"Wait!" Ron said breaking away from his mom. He smiled at Tobias. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tobias said. With that they talked to Harry, and Tobias found his train. Which was on platform nine, so it was easy. What the Weaslys, Harry, or Tobias didn't notice that they were being watched. By a man. Not just any man, but a blue man. Yeah I said blue, and I'm not crazy this time! I think.

I think you know who was watching. BARNEY STINSON! Wait. Sorry. Not him. That would be weird. Plus he's not even blue. Neither is that scary dinosaur. He's almost as scary as Ronald McDonald. He eats little kid's souls. O.o Well anyways it was that moment Ellimist realized must happen. If the wizerds, and muggles were to survive both Voldemort, and the Yeerks.

**Chapter Two: I've got no Strings**

Ron's POV

I couldn't find anywhere to sit on the train! That's when I found a compartment. It was pretty much empty. I opened it to see a boy with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar.'

"Anyone sitting there?" I asked pointing to the seat oppisite of him. "Everywhere else is full." The boy shook his head, and I sat down. I glanced at him, and then I quickly looked out the window.

"Hey Ron" Fred and George were there. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right" I mummbled.

"Harry" George said. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasly. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye" Harry, and I said. They slid the door shut.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" I blurted out. Harry nodded.

"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," I said. "And have you really got - you know..." I pointed at his forehead. Harry pulled his bangs back, and there was the scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who -?"

"Yes" Harry said. "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" I said.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow" I said. I then stared at him, and I then quickly looked out the window.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked.

"Er - yes, I think so." I said. "I think Mom's got a second ousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you msut know loads of magic already." Harry said.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles." I said. "What are they like?"

"Horrib le - well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five" I said. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You ould say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was aptain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess aorund a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old want, and Percy's old rat." I reached into my jacket, and i pulled Scabbers out.

"His name is Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead. I went back to the window. Harry started to say somthing.

"Ahh!" I shouted as my head moved to my forehead.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. I didn't answer. I closed my eyes, and I tried to make the pain go away. Finally it went away.

"Yeah" I said. "Sorry, I have no clue what happened."

"A headache?" Harry asked.

"No. It was worse. It was like my mind was on fire." That's when the door opened, and a smiling dimpled lady opened the door.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry lept to his fee, and I said things about bringing sandwitches. Harry went out, and I stared as he came in with a bunch of food in his arms. He dumped it in an empty seat.

"Hungry are you?" I asked.

"Starving" he said. I took the sandwitch out of my pocket, and I unwrapped it. I pulled one of them apart.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these." Harry said holding up a pasty. "Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry." I said. "She hasn't got much time, you know, with five of us."

"Have a pasty." Harry said again. After that we started to stuff ourselves with food.

"What are these?" Harry asked as he held up a pack of chocolate frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

"No" I swaid. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." He unwraped it and looked at the card.

"So this is Dumbledore!"

"Dont' tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" I said. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks-" Harry started to read the card. He turned it over.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hand around all day," I said. "He'll be back. No, I've got Margana again and I've got about six of her . . . do you want it? You can start collecting." I looked at the unopened ones.

"Help yourself" Harry said. "But in, you know the Muggle world, people just say put in photos."

"Do they? What they don't move at all?" I said. "Weird!" Soon Harry picked up Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. (Well you know what happens. If you don't. Just read the muffin book!)Well after some fun with the beans. I fell asleep.

**Chapter Three You'll be in my Heart**

Tobias' POV

This train ride was really long. I stared out the window. Soon my eyes closed, and I fell into a deep sleep. Well it was a deep sleep in till I found myself in a misty place. With Ron .

"What's going on?" he asked looking around.

"No clue" I said. At that moment some... okay it looked like a blue man! I don't know how to discribe him.

HELLO he said. I AM ELLIMIST.

"Bloody hell" Ron said.

THERE ISN'T THAT MUCH TIME, BUT THERE IS SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW. THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS IN YOUR HANDS.

"What?" we said together.

YOU SEE. UNLESS THE PROPHECY COMES TRUE THE WORLD WILL TAKEN OVER. THOSE FREE WILL BE SLAVES. THOSE WHO RESIST VOLDEMORT Ron shuddered at the name. WILL BE KILLED.

"That's a lot to put on two ummm how old are you?" I asked Ron.

"Eleven."

"That's a lot to put on two eleven year old boys." I said.

I KNOW, BUT IT WON'T JUST BE YOU. WHEN THE TROLL COMES YOU WILL UNDERSTAND, AND THE DAY AFTER YOU he looked at me. TURN THIRTEEN.

"Troll?" I said.

"What does a troll have to do with anything?" Ron asked.

EVERYTHING Ellimist said.

"What do we have to do?" I asked.

YOU BOTH HAVE TO TRADE BODIES.

"WHAT?" Ron and I shouted.

EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE AFTER YOU FALL ASLEEP YOU WILL BE EACH OTHER WHEN YOU WAKE UP.

"This is crazy!" I said.

"What about our parents?" Ron asked.

"Your parents" I corrected.

THEY WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU TELL THEM, BUT I ADVISE YOU. DON'T TELL ANYONE IN TILL THE CHIRSTMAS OF THE SIXTH YEAR.

"Why?" I asked.

YOU WILL KNOW LATER. ALL I CAN SAY IS BELEIVE PROFESSER TRELAWNEY.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

IN YOUR SECOND YEAR YOU WILL BE GIVEN THE CHOICE OF EXTRA CLASSES. YOU MUST TAKE CARE OF THE MAGICAL CREATURES, AND DIVINATION. AND YOU MUST KEEP THEM ALL IN TILL SIXTH YEAR IS OVER.

"What's all of this with sixth year?" I asked. "It's weird. Sixth year this. Sixth year that.

"When will we switch first?" Ron asked.

RIGHT NOW.

"But the sorting!"

THAT REMINDS ME. Then all the sudden we had these.

"Cellphones?"

NO. THEY ARE MAGICAL VOICE TRANSMITTING DIVICES. TOBIAS. ONCE YOU ARE SORTED. YOU WILL TELL RON. GOOD LUCK CHILDREN.

And I woke up.

**Chapter Four Color's of the Wind**

Tobias' POV (again)

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said as I opened my eyes

"Are you really?" the bushy haired girl asked. "I konw all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizardng Events of the Twentieth century."

"Am I?"

"Who are you?" I asked the girl. She stared at me for a second.

"Herminone Granger, you?"

"Ron Weasly."

"Okay. Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, . . . Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Herminone left.

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor," I said. Surprising myself on how I didn't even need to think. Then again I didn't need to think about my name either. "Mom and Dad were in it, too." Mom and Dad. It felt nice to be talking about parents, and knowing about them. "I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't supose ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." Harry was about to say something, but that's when Scabbers got woke up, and he started to run around like crazy.

"Whoa what's up with him?" Harry asked.

"No clue." I said. "Come on Scabbers" I muttered, and I finally grabbed him. Then the door opened again. This time it was a pale boy, with some thick boys who looked like bodygaurds.

"Is it true" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. so it's you, is it?"

"Yes" Harry said.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he said. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I hid my laugh with a cough. Draco knew what I did.

"Think my name's funny, do you? no need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford." He turned to Harry. Okay this guy was making me angry, and I don't even get angry. Hmm, I guess I got more of Ron then I realized.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He stuck his hand out.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said. Malfoy blushed.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either." Okay that was it. No one insults people who don't have parents. I took my want out, and pointed it at him.

"Take that back" I sneered.

"Or what? What can you do with that?" I don't know why I know, but I didn't know a spell, and how to use it.

"Stupefy!" Draco flew back, and I quickly shut the doors. I turned back to Harry who looked at me with his mouth open.

"Let's never speak of this again." I said.

"Agreed." I then sat down. I can't beleive I did that! What was wrong with me? "And thanks" Harry said.

"For what?"

"For doing that because he was making fun of my parents." I smiled.

"You are welcome. I just hope Mum never hears of that."

**Chapter Five: Little April Shower**

After the boat ride Hagrid knocked on the door. The door opened at once. A tall, black haired lady in emerald robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Porfessor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here." She pulled the door open, very widly. We followd her inside. She brought us to a hall off to the side.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are caleed Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She glanced at a boy I realized was Neville, and at my nose. Weird. Harry started to try, and flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she said. "Please wait quietly." She then left

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked me.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Then everyone jumped, and some screamed.

"What the -?" Harry gasped.

"Forgive and forget, I say. We ought to give him a second chance." said a ghoast.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" One of the ghost said. That one was wearing a ruff, and tights. He seemed to have noticed us. None of us answered.

"New students!" The one called Friar said smiling at us. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" Some nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" she said. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. The ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told us. "And follow me." I stood behind Harry in the line, and in front of some brown haired girl. We walked in. Wow it was amazing! I'll save you the details since you already know what it's like. Thought the cealing was the night sky!

"It's bewitched to look like the sky ouside." Herminone said in a whisper. "I read about it in Hogwarts, a History." Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of us. She put a hat on it. It was patched, and frayed. Not to mention it was very dirty. After a few seconds of silence. It twitched. Then a rip near the brim opened like a mouth. The hat began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_where you ought to be. _

_You might belond in Gryffindor,_

_where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belond in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Thsoe cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap! _

_Your in safe hands (though I have noe)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone applouded.

**Yeah I'll just leave it at that. Mostly because I'm bored of writing, and I really want to get started on Year Five! Why? Because that's when it all starts! The war of Voldemort, and the Yeerks. Plus Spoiler alert! Naw I won't say anything. Ellimist has given you enough spoilers.**


End file.
